1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal capable of originating a call to a telephone line. It specifically relates to an information terminal with an operating system (hereafter, referred to as “OS”) for displaying a window, a method of originating a telephone call utilized in the information terminal, and a recording medium which stores programs for originating telephone calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional OSs exist which display data resulting from the execution of several programs, for example, “Windows 95” made by Microsoft Corporation.
The information terminal in which the OS is installed, has either a telephone line interface for permitting telephone communication through a telephone line or a modem which is connected to the telephone line, so that the telephone communication can be made with the assistance of the OS which can display windows on a monitor. According to the OS, it is possible to display a telephone panel window or telephone key window for inputting a telephone number by clicking with a pointing device connected to the information terminal. The telephone panel window displays a ten-key numeric pad or shortened dialing buttons in the telephone window. When one of either the ten-key numeric pad or shortened dialing buttons is designated by clicking with the pointing device, then a call-dialing to the telephone line is practiced.
However, since telephone calls are practiced only through the telephone panel window. If a user wants to dial a telephone number which is displayed in a work window of a word processing program, the user needs to have the telephone window displayed in the monitor, and then user must enter an identical telephone number to that displayed in the work window, by operating the ten-key numeric keys displayed in the telephone panel window. Therefore, its manipulation is a troublesome task for the user.